The Dueling Games
by Shadow Kick
Summary: This a sequel to Dueling Rocks Canterlot High has never beaten Crystal Prep at anything. So this time, instead of the usual Friendship Games, they're having a dueling tournament between the two schools. But Sci-Twi is more interested in the magic coming from CHS. Which school will win? And Is this Twilight a friend or foe?
1. A New Game

The Dueling Games

The bell rang, all that was left was an assembly and the day was over. "Finally!" cried Rainbow. "I thought I was gonna die of boredom."

"Me too," said Pinkie. All the students rushed toward the auditorium.

"I wonder what's so big about _this_ assembly?" asked Sunset.

"Beats me," said Applejack. "But we'll find out soon." Like always, the six girls sat together.

"Attention everyone!" Announced Principle Celestia over a microphone. "As I'm sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of sportsmanship in the Friendship Games."

The students hardly clapped.

"But this time, we've decided to do something different," said Vice-Principle Luna. "We know how much you all love the game Duel Monsters," The students' faces lit up instantly. "It has become just as popular over at Crystal Prep," continued Luna. "So this year, we've decided to host a dueling tournament between our two schools!" The students cheered and clapped like crazy.

"Alright, settle down, settle down," said Celestia. The students kept cheering.

"QUIET!" yelled Luna over the mic. The whole auditorium went dead silent.

"Uh… thank you, Luna," said Celestia. "Like my sister said, we will be hosting a dueling tournament. You will all receive a CHS medal. Whenever you duel someone, you can wager any number of medals. This competition will go on for two days, all students that manage to obtain ten medals by the end of the first day will advance to the finals on the second day. The school that wins will receive a small donation and the winner of the tournament will receive an extremely rare, _mystery_ card, and be interviewed on Channel 10 News."

"Now please proceed to the main foyer to receive your medals," said Luna. "After that, go home and prepare your decks. Tomorrow after Crystal Prep arrives, the tournament begins."

After all the students got their medals, they went home to prepare the decks.

"This is gonna be awesome!" cried Rainbow.

"I know," said Pinkie. "Finally, something fun!"

"Finally, a chance to show off my new Gem Knight cards," said Rarity.

"We'd better get to work," said Applejack.

"Yeah, this isn't going to be easy," said Sunset.

"I need to buy some new cards," said Fluttershy.

"I just wonder what kind of cards we'll see from Crystal Prep," said Rainbow. "This will be the first thing we've ever beaten them at something!"

"I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow," said Sunset. "And good luck to all of you."

"Right back atcha," said Rainbow.

* * *

Fluttershy had just tucked in all the animals at the shelter. "Good night everyone. Just so you know, I put one card in my deck for each one of you." The animals chirped, barked and purred. Fluttershy then closed the door and began walking to the local game shop.

* * *

At Applejack's farm-home, Applebloom, Big Mac, and AJ were all arranging their decks.

"So Applebloom, how's that Kozmo deck of yours?" asked AJ.

"I just perfected it," replied Applebloom. "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and I are gonna duel as a team. No one will stand a chance!"

"Ain't that sweet?" said Applejack. "We'll be rooting for ya, right big Mac?"

"Eeyup," said Big Mac.

"By the way, is your power deck ready?" asked AJ.

"Nope," answered Big Mac.

Applejack pulled out three cards. "Here, ya'll. We all get a copy of The Golden Apples. That way, we're connected."

"Thanks, sis," said Applebloom.

"Eeyup," added Big Mac.

"Youngins!" called Granny Smith. "Time for dinner!"

* * *

Over at Rarity's boutique, Rarity was helping Sweetie Belle with her deck. "This actress deck is adorable," said Rarity.

"Aqua actress to be precise," said Sweetie Belle. "By the way, how's your gem deck?"

"Gem-Knight to be precise," said Rarity. "And it's now… perfect. It's got all the gems I love, and with these new traps cards, everyone else will be… _outshined_."

* * *

At Pinkie's house, she and Maud were reinforcing their decks. "There, all done," said Pinkie. "This is gonna be _sweet_."

"I'm done too," said Maud.

"Awesome," said Pinkie. "I bet your deck's gonna _rock_!"

"Yes, it is a rock deck," said Maud, bluntly.

* * *

At Rainbow's house, she was adding some new cards to her Crystal Beast deck. "There's more than one way to summon a dragon," said Rainbow. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

* * *

Over at Sunset's hangout, she was filing her deck with the best cards she had. "My deck may not have an archetype, but neither did Yugi Moto. Besides, to bet Crystal Prep, I'm have to go all out." After another hour of strategizing and compiling her cards, she was done. "This is the best deck I've ever made, the rest is all up to fate."

* * *

Over at Crystal Prep, Dean Cadence was about to give out medals to her students. "Please form an orderly line," said Cadence. "Once you have received a CPA medal, you may go home." The only one that wasn't in line was Twilight.

After handing out the medals, Cadence went to Twilight's study room and knocked. "Twilight?" called Cadence.

"Coming!" said Twilight. The door opened. "Hi, Dean Cadence. Did you need me for something?"

"Twilight, why didn't you come to receive your medal?" asked Cadence.

"Because I can't play in this tournament," said Twilight. "I have too much work to do."

"You mean with your dog?" asked Cadence in a jokeful tone.

"Um, yes! Precisely," confirmed Twilight.

"Well, okay. But Principal Cinch wants to see you," said Cadence. "Also, make sure you put on a clean shirt. You know how allergic she is to dogs."

"Oh, maybe it's about my application to Everton," said Twilight. She immediately walked to Cinch's office. "Principal Cinch? You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did," confirmed Cinch. "I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming tournament. This contest will be an excellent way to improve our school's reputation and status. The one thing I can't understand is why my top student wouldn't want to compete. I've seen you duel Cadence and your brother, and a vast majority of the time, you've won."

"I'm sorry Principal Cinch, but I can't possibly compete," explained Twilight. "My work here is-"

"Ah yes, your work," interrupted Cinch. "Cadence, would please find my contact sheet for Everton?"

"Of course," replied Cadence.

"I understand you've applied," said Cinch. "You know, one of the advantages of having a good reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your amazing mind and dueling skills to this contest, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do you think I should do?"

"Okay," said Twilight. "I'll compete."

"A very wise choice," said Cinch. "Now get your medal from Cadence, and with your skills, I don't even need to wish you luck."

* * *

Sunset was sitting at her home and decided to write to Princess Twilight. _"Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Dueling Battle. Now, we're starting to pony up for no ligament reason. It makes me think our magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. P.S. There's a dueling tournament going tomorrow."_


	2. Welcome Crystal Prep

Welcome Crystal Prep

The day of the Friendship Games had finally come. The buses from Crystal Prep were currently dropping off the last of the students. Twilight was the last to get off.

"Huh?" her device was getting a reading from the CHS building. As Twilight approached the main doorway, she bumped into Flash Sentry and knocked off her glasses.

"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you," said Flash. He then looked down and saw her eyewear. "When did you start wearing glasses?"

"Um, like, since forever," replied Twilight.

"Oh, okay," said Flash placing Twilight's glasses back on her face. "You're here for the tournament, right?"

"Yes, are you competing?" asked Twilight.

"Yep," answered Flash. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Twilight's device then picked up a signal. "Excuse me, I've gotta go."

"O-okay, bye?" Flash's head drooped in depression. Derpy then walked up and padded him on the back.

Meanwhile, Sunset and the girls were going over their decks in the main lobby of the school. "Alright," said Sunset. "Are you all ready?"

"Absolutely!" said Pinkie.

"You bet," said Rainbow.

"Eeyup," said Applejack.

"I guess so," said Fluttershy

"Oh yes," said Rarity. "I am…ready!" Rarity walked in a new purple sequin outfit and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing," said Fluttershy.

"You said it," agreed Applejack.

"You look great, Rarity," said Sunset.

"Thank you girls," said Rarity. "And there's plenty more where this came from. I bet all of you are just dying to have a dress of your own, but not to fret. I made one for each of you. Viola!" The girls looked over and saw sequin outfits in red, yellow, orange, blue and pink.

"Wow!" said the girls.

"Thanks so much, Rarity," said Sunset.

"No problem at all, darling," said Rarity. Suddenly, she sprouted her pony ears and ponytail, and began to hover.

Twilight's devise opened up and began to draw in the magic from Rarity's body. "Oh my," said Rarity out of breath. "I'm suddenly all out of energy."

"You okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I believe so," replied Rarity. Suddenly the main doors behind them opened and Twilight walked in.

"Twilight?" asked the girls in unison.

"Uh, yes?" replied Twilight.

"Well, I'll be," said Applejack. "You shoulda told us you were comin'."

"Darling, those glasses," said Rarity. "What are you wearing? It's so...severe."

"My uniform…" said Twilight.

"You're uniform for what?" asked Fluttershy.

"For...Crystal Prep," answered Twilight. "But how do you all know who I am?"

"Did you just say Crystal Prep?" asked Rainbow. Spike then popped out of Twilight's pack.

"Spike!" said the girls.

Twilight gasped. "You know my dog's name, too?"

The double doors opened again and Celestia and Cinch came through. "Yes, Principal Cinch, everything is ready for the tournament. Wait, Twilight?" gasped Celestia.

"This is getting ridiculous!" said Twilight.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student," said Cinch.

" _Your_ student?" asked Celestia.

"The smart ones are always curious," explained Cinch.

"Come, Twilight," said Cinch.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister," said Celestia.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Principal Cinch," said Twilight. "I was just following these strange readings. Actually, they led me to those girls and—"

"Twilight, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me," said Cinch. "Just don't let it distract you from the tournament." Twilight then got another reading on her device and followed it over to the Wondercolt statue.

"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to _Crystal_ Prep!" said Rarity as she and girls headed toward down the hall.

"So Twilight's going to play against us?" asked Rainbow. "She'd never to that."

" _Our_ Twilight wouldn't," said Fluttershy.

"You're right," said Sunset. "Unfortunately, our friend is busy in Equestria. So we're gonna have to handle this ourselves."

"Right!" said the girls.

"Still, I wish she was here to give us some advice," said Sunset.

"I'm sure we'll think of a way to handle this," said Applejack. "After all, this isn't the first time we've had these kind of problems."

"No kidding," said Rainbow. "Come on, let's go check out the competition."

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," said Sunset. She looked in her journal. "Still no reply." Sunset walked out the main doors toward the Wondercolt statue, Twilight was on the other side.

"Maybe there's another way to reach her," said Sunset. She walked over to the Wondercolt statue and touched it, at the same time, Twilight's device opened up and began sucking power out of Sunset and the statue. "Hey, let go!"

Twilight's device then closed and released Sunset. "What did you do?!" demanded Sunset. Twilight immediately ran off. Sunset felt for the portal, but the magical opening was gone. "Where's the portal?" asked Sunset. "Where's the portal?!"

* * *

"Attention!" called Vice-Principal Luna over the school speaker. "All those competing in the Friendship Games Dueling Tournament, please report to the gymnasium!"

In the gym, a welcoming party was being held for the Crystal Prep students. Though, no one was mingling.

"What do ya mean the portal's gone?" asked AJ.

"I mean it's literally gone," said Sunset. "It's not there anymore."

"How'd that happen?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know," said Sunset. "But it has something to do with _that_ Twilight."

Twilight was still trying follow the readings on her device when she pumped into Pinkie. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Hi, I'm Twilight," she replied.

"I know, you look just like my friend, her name is Twilight too," said Pinkie.

"That's… weird," said Twilight.

Pinkie then noticed the device around Twilight's neck. "What's that?"

"It's sort of a spectrometer," explained Twilight. "I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies." Pinkie just blinked. "It measures things."

"Like the party?" Asked Pinkie.

"Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to me," said Twilight.

"I know. Something is definitely missing," said Pinkie. "Come on!" Pinkie grabbed Twilight's hand and pulled her over to a hidden area. The two then hauled in a pair of huge boxes.

"What's in these things?" Twilight grunted.

"Party cannons of course!" said Pinkie. Pinkie then gave Vinyl Scratch a silent signal and Vinyl put on some pop music.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Twilight.

"Absolutely," said Pinkie, and she fired the cannons. The party then kicked into full swing, and the Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students started to mingle with one another. Pinkie felt so pleased, she began to transform and hover. "Oooh, floaty."

Twilight's device opened and sucked out Pinkie's magic, leaving Pinkie feeling exhausted. "I'm party pooped." She said.

The device then opened again and shot a small blast of magic under the bleachers. Afterwards, a small dimensional rift opened a portal to Equestria. "What in the world? I-I mean, in _that_ world?" asked Twilight.

The girls walked over to their friend. "Pinkie, you alright?" asked AJ.

"Yeah, I guess so," answered Pinkie.

"What happened?" asked Fluttershy.

Before Pinkie could answer, the Principals took the stage and Luna spoke into the mic. "Good morning, students! I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games Dueling Competition! Now that you're all here, please raise your hand if you do not have a medal." said Luna. No one's hand rose. "Excellent," said Luna. "Now we can begin, Dean Cadence?" Luna handed the mic to her niece.

"Thank you, Vice-Principal Luna," said Cadence. "The rules are simple! When you duel, each player can wager any number of medals! Even if you run out of medals, you can still duel others who do have medals! All the players who have accumulated ten medals by three O'clock today, will go to the finals tomorrow! You are allowed to make any adjustments to your decks, but only before you duel! As you now, all forbidden cards are allowed! I repeat, all forbidden cards are allowed in this tournament!" all the students cheered. "Now good luck to all of you, and the let duels commence!"


	3. Day 1

Day 1

All the students began dueling immediately, some were doing tag duels, others were doing one on one, and some were even doing one against multiple players.

Rainbow Dash was looking for a _good_ challenge, but so far she couldn't find anyone who wasn't dueling, until. "Hold it right there!" said a voice. Three doggish-looking boys jumped out from behind a bush, it was Rover, Fido and Spot. "I challenge you to a duel!" said Spot.

"No, I challenge you!" countered Fido.

"I'm the leader here! So I get to challenge," said Rover. The boys then started fighting.

"Guys?" asked Rainbow. The boys didn't hear her. "Guys!" The three still didn't stop. "GUYS!" the boys stopped. "I'll take all three of you on."

"Are you kidding?" asked Rover.

"Nope," confirmed Rainbow. "Or are you three, scary-cats?"

The boys growled and got out their disks and decks. "Nobody calls us cats!" said Rover. "We'll all wager one medal each."

"Cool," said Rainbow. "When I beat you guys, I'll get three medals for the prize of one."

"DUEL!" said the four duelists.

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Fido: LP 4000**

 **Spot: LP 4000**

 **Rover: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"Since I'm outnumbered, I'll go first," said Rainbow. "I draw!" Rainbow looked at her hand and smiled. "I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Rover**

"What?" Asked Rover. "Oh I see, didn't get a good hand. Oh well, too bad! My turn, I summon Guard Dog in attack mode. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Spot**

"My turn," said Spot. "I play Flamvell Firedog in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Fido**

"My turn," said Fido. "I'll summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "I play Painful Choice. This card allows me to select five cards from my deck, I show them to you guys, you select card and that card will go to my hand, the others go to the graveyard."

The dogs looked at Rainbow's five selected cards, (Crystal Beasts Amber Mammoth, Sapphire Pegasus, Emerald Tortoise, Cobalt Eagle, and Topaz Tiger)

"I think, we should go the Mammoth," said Spot.

"No, go the Pegasus," said Fido.

"NO! You idiots!" yelled Rover. "We select the Tortoise."

"Awesome, that's my favorite," said Rainbow. "Reminds me of my pet tortoise, tank." (Rainbow has Emerald Tortoise, Ruby Carbuncle, and Amethyst Cat in her hand along with four other spell cards) "I play Card Destruction. Now all of us sends our hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards. Awesome! I play Pot of Greed so now I get to draw to more cards. Now I play Dark Hole and Heavy Storm."

"Oh no!" cried the boys.

"Since I have all seven Crystal Beasts in my graveyard, I'll special summon the Rainbow Dragon in attack mode!" said Rainbow.

"Uh oh," said Rover.

"Not good," said Spot.

"Pretty," said Fido.

"If you like that, you'll love this," said Rainbow. "I play the field spell, Advanced Dark. Now all Crystal Beasts on my field and graveyard are treated as Dark monsters. So now I can summon Rainbow Dark Dragon in attack mode!"

"Another one?" asked Rover.

"But that's not all," said Rainbow. "Since there's a field spell out, I will remove another Rainbow Dragon in my deck from play to special summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon in attack mode!"

"Three dragons in one turn?!" asked Fido.

"But wait, only that Malefic monster can attack now," said Rover.

"Oh yeah?" asked Rainbow. "I play Forbidden Chalice, now my Malefic Dragon's effects are negated and he gains 400 extra points. Now my Rainbow Dragons, attack all three of them!"

"NOOOOOOO!" cried the boys as their life points went to zero.

 **Rainbow: LP 4000**

 **Fido: LP 0**

 **Spot: LP 0**

 **Rover: 0**

"OH YEAH!" cried Rainbow. "I am so awesome!"

* * *

"Duel!" yelled Rarity and Suri

 **Rarity: LP 4000**

 **Suri: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rarity**

"My move," said Rarity. "I play Gem Knight Fusion to fuse Gem Knight Lapis and Gem Knight Obsidian to form Gem Knight Zirconia! And when my Obsidian knight goes from my hand to the graveyard, I can add a normal monster to my hand. So I choose Gem Knight Sapphire. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Suri**

"I draw, okay?" asked Suri. "I summon Copycat so he can Copy your monster's points."

"Haven't you heard?" asked Rarity. "No one likes a copycat."

"Well, _sorry_ ," said Suri. "How about I just take your knight instead? I play Snatch Steal to take control of your monster."

"Hey!" said Rarity. "Why you, I outta…"

"How about you be quiet and let me finish my move, kay?" asked Suri. "Copycat, attack her directly!"

"I activate Waboku," said Rarity. "Sorry, but you won't be attacking anyone this turn."

"Damn," said Suri. "Fine, I place three cards face down. It's your turn, Rare, okay?"

 **Turn 3: Rarity**

"Very well, I draw," said Rarity.

"Hold up!" said Suri. "I activate my trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi! So now, you lose 1000 points instead of gaining them. You know, my Snatch Steal, okay?"

 **Rarity: LP 3000**

 **Suri: LP 4000**

"I'm well aware," said Rarity. "Now I play Brilliant Fusion which lets me send Gem Knights from my deck to the graveyard to fusion summon a new Knight. I send Gem Knight Tourmaline and Gem Knight Alexandrite to fusion summon Gem Knight Prismaura!"

"But now he has like, no ATK points," Suri pointed out. (Gem Knight Prismaura ATK: 2450 – 0)

"Not for long," said Rarity. "I remove my Lapis to return my Gem Knight Fusion to my hand. Now I'll discard it so my knight regains his ATK power." (Gem Knight Prismaura ATK: 0 – 2450) "Now I'll use my knight's effect, by discarding Gem Knight Sapphire, I can destroy your Copycat."

"That's so not cool, okay?" said Suri.

"I don't care," said Rarity. "Now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your spell and get my Zirconia back. Finally, I'll activate Anti Magic Arrows. Now all of your face down cards are frozen until the end of the turn.

"Hey, this is like so not fair, kay?" said Suri.

"So sorry darling, but life isn't fair," explained Rarity. "Now my knights, attack!"

"No!" screamed Suri as her points went zero.

 **Rarity: LP 3000**

 **Suri: LP 0**

"My medal please," said Rarity.

* * *

"Duel!" Trenderhoof had challenged Applejack to a duel.

 **Applejack: LP 4000**

 **Trenderhoof: LP 4000**

"Remember, if I win, you go out with me," said Trenderhoof.

"Ugh, I think I just threw up in my throat," said AJ.

"Even so, you're still so beautiful," said Trenderhoof.

 **Turn 1: Applejack**

"Let's just get this over with." said AJ. "Ladies first. I'll play Goblindbergh and I'll uses his effect to bring out Infernity Avenger. Now I'll tune them together to Synchro summon X-Saber Wayne in attack mode. Now when I attack, you activate traps. Then I'll use Wayne's effect to special summon Queen's Knight. Also, since there's a normal light monster on the field, I can special summon Noble Knight Gawayn. Now I'll overlay my two knights together to Xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy in defense mode."

"Wow, pretty and talented," said Trenderhoof.

Applejack ignored him. "I'll uses my cowboy effect. By using an overlay unit while he's in defense mode, you lose 800 life points. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Applejack: LP 4000**

 **Trenderhoof: LP 3200**

 **Turn 2: Trenderhoof**

"My turn," said Trenderhoof. "I play Dark Core. By discard a card, I remove one monster on your side from play. I choose your Wayne."

"Dang!" said AJ.

"Now, I'll summon Scanner in attack mode," said Trenderhoof. "Next, I'll activate his effect to select one of your monsters that been removed and my Scanner gets to copy its name, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF points."

"That little card can do all that?" asked Applejack.

"Yes," confirmed Trenderhoof. "So my Scanner's ATK points become 2100. Also, I'll play the spell card Solidarity. If I have one time of monster in my graveyard, all monsters on my field that are the same type as the one in my graveyard gain 800 ATK points. Luckily for me I discarded a machine monster (Shreddder) with Dark Core so Scanner gets even stronger. But before I attack, I'll play Fissure to get rid of your cowboy."

"Dang it!" said AJ.

"Now Scanner attack her directly," said Trenderhoof.

 **Applejack: LP 1100**

 **Trenderhoof: LP 3200**

After Applejack received the attack, she smiled. "An Apple a day keeps the damage away. I activate my trap, The Golden Apples, now I gain back all life points I lost, and I get to summon a token with ATK and DEF points equal to the life points I received."

 **Applejack: LP 4000**

 **Trenderhoof: LP 3200**

"Wow, nice move." said Trenderhoof. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Applejack**

"My turn, I draw!" said Applejack. She then smiled again. "Okay lover boy, you're going down. I send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron then, I'll special summon my hedgehog from the graveyard. Now I'll tune these two together to Synchro summon Junk Archer. Now for his effect, I can remove one monster on your field from play until the end of the turn, so there goes your Scanner."

"Oh my," said Trenderhoof.

"Junk Archer attack him directly!" ordered Applejack.

"Aaaah!" said Trenderhoof

 **Applejack: LP 4000**

 **Trenderhoof: LP 900**

"Now I'll finish you off with my token," said Applejack. "Attack!"

"You win," said Trenderhoof in a defeated manner.

 **Applejack: LP 4000**

 **Trenderhoof: LP 0**

"So cough up that medal," said Applejack.

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Pinkie and Royal Pin.

 **Pinkie: LP 4000**

 **Royal Pin: LP 4000**

"Just to make things _fun_ , why don't you go first," asked Pinkie.

 **Turn 1: Royal Pin**

"Very well," said Royal Pin as he drew his card. "I summon Thousand Needles in defense mode. Then I'll activate Double Summon which lets me summon another monster this turn. "But before I do, I'm going to activate Cost Down. Now by discard a card (Three Thousand Needles) I can down grade all monsters in my hand by two stars. So now I can summon Two Thousand Needles without Tributing in attack mode. Lastly, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back the card I discarded, Three Thousand Needles in attack mode!"

"Wow, that's a lot to take it when you summon em all at once," said Pinkie.

"Your turn," said Royal Pin in a polite manner.

 **Turn 2: Pinkie**

"Okay, I draw," said Pinkie. "I play Madolche Anjelly. Now I activate her ability, by Tributing her, I special summon a Madolche monster from my deck. So I'll play Madolche Puddingcess in attack mode. Then I'll play Instant Fusion, which lets me special summon a level five or lower fusion monster, I choose Flower Wolf in attack mode. I overlay my Puddingcess and my wolf to Xyz summon Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode in attack mode. Now I activate her effect, by using an overlay unit, I can return one Madolche monster in my grave, back to my deck, then I can special summon one Madolche monster from my deck. I choose Madolche Chouxvalier in attack mode. Next I play Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card (Madolche Baaple), all your monsters are toast."

"No!" yelled Royal Pin.

"Yep, sorry," said Pinkie. "Now just for the fun of it, I'll the field spell "Madolche Chateau". I wish this place was real. Anyhoo, first all Madolche cards in my graveyard go back to my deck. Then all my Madolche monsters gain 500 extra points. Now I'll attack you directly, Madolche Puddingcess and Chouxvalier, attack!"

"Aaahhhh!" cried Royal Pin as his points went to zero.

 **Pinkie: LP 4000**

 **Royal Pin: LP 0**

"Victory is so sweet, said Pinkie.

"Here's your medal," said Royal Pin.

* * *

"Duel!" said Photo Finish.

"O-okay," said Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy: LP 4000**

 **Photo Finish: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Photo Finish**

"I draw!" said Photo Finish. "Constellar Algiedi! In attack mode. Next, her effect, I, Photo Finish, can bring out Constellar Pollux! In attack mode. I overlay the two to form Constellar Praesepe in attack mode! Now, Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. It will transform my monster into Number 25: Force Focus in attack mode!"

"Oh my," said Fluttershy.

"Next, I set a card. Enough! You go," said Photo.

 **Turn 2: Fluttershy**

"I guess it's my turn then," said Fluttershy timidly.

"I activate trap!" called photo Finish. "Light of Intervention! Now, none of your monsters can hide."

"Okay," said Fluttershy. "I play Fissure to destroy your huge camera."

"You will pay for this!" said Photo.

"Now I summon one of my favorites," said Fluttershy. "Rescue Cat in attack mode. Now I'll activate his ability, by sacrificing himself, I can bring out two level three or lower beast monsters. But they are destroyed at the end-"

"I know what the card does!" interrupted Photo. "Just continue so I, Photo Finish can move on."

"Fine," said Fluttershy "I special summon Bunilla and Catnipped Kitty in attack mode. Next I play Premature Burial to bring back my Rescue Cat, and I'll use his effect again to special summon Outstanding Dog Marron and Rodenut in attack mode."

"You expect me to be afraid of those vermin?" asked Photo.

"They're not vermin!" called Fluttershy. "They're my friends! And now I'll show you what they can really do! I equip Bunilla with United We Stand, now he gains 800 extra points for all the monsters I control. That gives him a grand total of 3350 ATK points. Then I'll also play The Big March of Animals, now all my beast cards get 200 extra points for every beast monster on my side. Since In have four, all my beasts gain 800 extra points!"

"What has just happened?" asked Photo.

"You're about to lose that's what," said Fluttershy full of confidence. "Now my little friends, ATTACK! Please."

"Shtop! Hold that pose!" said Photo Finish as her points went to zero. "Ja! You are duelist! Now take the medal! No! Do not take it! Yes! Yes! No. No! Enough! I go!"

 **Fluttershy: LP 4000**

 **Photo Finish: LP 0**

* * *

"Duel!" cried Sunset and Trixie

 **Sunset: LP 4000**

 **Trixie: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Trixie**

"The Great and Powerful Trixie always goes first!" said Trixie. "I play Dimensional Fissure. Now any monster that goes to the Graveyard will be banished."

"Huh?" asked Sunset.

"You'll see," assured Trixie. "Moving on, The Great and Powerful Trixie plays Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and discard two, Cosmo Queen and Magician's Valkyria, now they're' banished. So I play Magical Stone Excavation. By discarding two cards, (Magician's Valkyria and Gemini Elf) I get back Graceful Charity. Now I'll activate it again, I draw three and discard two." (Ebon Magician Curran and Magician's Valkyria")

"Why are you removing all your monsters?" asked Sunset.

"I was trying to draw these two cards," said Trixie. "Spell Economics and Dimension Fusion, now I can special summon as many spellcasters as I want, so I'll bring back three Magician's Valkyria's, Ebon Magician Curran and Cosmo Queen, all in attack mode. Then I'll play Magical Blast so you takes 200 points of damage for every Spellcaster on my side, altogether that's 1000."

 **Sunset: LP 3000**

 **Trixie: LP 4000**

"Dang," said Sunset.

"Don't forget," reminded Trixie. "Thanks to my Valkyria's, you can't attack and my Magical Blast comes back next turn."

"I know, I know," said Sunset.

"I end my turn," finished Trixie.

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"It's my turn, so I draw," said Sunset.

"Try to play fair this time," reminded Trixie. "That means no demon tricks."

"Don't worry. Those days are over," said Sunset. "I activate Onslaught of the Fire Kings which lets me special summon a Fire type Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast monster from my deck. I choose Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in attack mode. Then I'll play Raigeki, which destroys all your monsters."

"What?!" cried Trixie.

"Now I play the spell card Double Attack," Sunset continued. "By discarding a monster with a higher level than my Phoenix, he can attack twice. I discard The Supremacy Sun because it represents my past, and my past does not define me. Because my past is not today, ATTACK!"

"Noooooooooo!" cried Trixie.

 **Sunset: LP 3000**

 **Trixie: LP 0**

"My medal please," said Sunset.

* * *

"I wonder why I'm not getting any more signals," wondered Twilight.

"Hey Twilight!' called Flash Sentry.

"Oh, hi," said Twilight.

"So, how many duels have you won?" asked Flash.

"Three so far," said Twilight.

"Alright, I've beaten two guys so far," said Flash.

"Way to go," said Twilight.

Flash blushed. "Thanks."

"So….Wanna duel?" asked Twilight.

"S-sure," said Flash. "Finally a _tough_ opponent."

"LET'S DUEL!" said the two of them.

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Flash: LP 4000**

"Ladies first," insisted Flashed.

 **Turn 1: Twilight**

"Okay, I draw," began Twilight. "I summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy in defense mode. Now his effect activates, allowing me to add a Spellbook spell card to my hand. Unfortunately, that's all I can do, so I end my turn."

"Oh, okay. Here goes," said Flash.

"By the way," interrupted Twilight. " _Don't_ , go easy on me."

 **Turn 2: Flash**

"You got it," said Flash. "I play Instant Fusion. By paying 1000 life points, I can bring out a level 5 five or lower fusion from my extra deck. (LP 3000) I choose Musician King. Sadly, it can't attack and is destroyed at the end of the turn, so I play the spell Metamorphosis, now I can trade out this king for one that can attack. Next I play Re-Fusion to bring back my other Musician King in attack mode. (LP 2200) Now I'll equip one of my king's with Fusion Weapon so he gets 1500 extra points."

 **Twilight: LP 4000**

 **Flash: LP 2200**

"Wow," said Twilight.

"Well, you told me not to go easy on you," said Flash.

"Oh no, I'm okay," said Twilight. "I'm was just a little surprised, but go ahead. I can take it."

"If you say so," said Flash. "First I'll have my weaker musician attack your magician. Then my stronger one will attack you directly."

"Agh!" cried Twilight.

 **Twilight: LP 750**

 **Flash: LP 2200**

"You okay?" asked Flash.

"Of course," said Twilight. "It's just a hologram, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," said Flash. "Now I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my points by 1000. I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Twilight: LP 750**

 **Flash: LP 3200**

 **Turn 3: Twilight**

"My turn, I draw," said Twilight.

"Hold up!" alerted Flash. "I activate my trap Metalmorph. This card will give my weaker king 300 extra points, plus when he attacks one of your monsters, he'll gain half the ATK of his target. So basically, he's now the Heavy Metal King."

"I see," said Twilight. "Moving on, I play Spellbook of Secrets. This card lets me add a Spellbook spell card to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Power. Next I summon Temperance of Prophecy in attack mode. Now I play Spellbook of the Master. This card copies the effect of one Spellbook card in my graveyard, so I'll copy the effect of Spellbook of Secrets to add another Spellbook card to my hand. Alright, the stage is set, I activate my Temperance's ability. Since I activated a Spellbook spell card while my Temperance is on the field, I can special summon a level 5 or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster type monster from my deck. I choose World of Prophecy in attack mode."

"Oh boy," said Flash.

"Now that my monster's been summoned, his effect activates," said Twilight. "I can target two Spellbook cards in my graveyard and add them to my hand. Now, if I reveal 4 Spellbook cards in my hand with different names, I can destroy all cards on the field except for my World of Prophecy."

"What?!" asked Flash.

"I reveal Spellbook of the Master, Spellbook of Fate, Spellbook of Secrets, and Spellbook of Power," said Twilight. "Now I'll activate Spellbook of Power on my World of Prophecy, now he gains 1000 extra points. World of Prophecy attack!"

"AAHH!" cried Flash.

 **Twilight: LP 750**

 **Flash: LP 0**

"Alright!" said Twilight.

"Congrats," said Flash. "Here's your medal."

"Thanks," said Twilight

"You were really great," said Flash.

"Thanks," replied Twilight.

Another reading came up on Twilight's device. "I'm sorry, excuse me," she said.

"Okay then, aw," Flash groaned.

The reading lead Twilight to Fluttershy who was sitting behind some bushes, feeding her pet cat. Fluttershy noticed Twilight and invited her over. "You wanna to give her a treat?"

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school," said Twilight.

"Not just one," said Fluttershy. She opened her backpack and out came a hamster, bird, and a rabbit.

"Wow," said Twilight. "All I have is Spike."

"Does he talk?" asked Twilight.

"Um, not that I know of," answered Twilight. "How many medals have you won?"

"Six," answered Fluttershy. "How about you?"

"Eight," answered Twilight.

"Congratulations," said Fluttershy.

"Thanks," said Twilight in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"I just wish my brother was here to see me duel," said Twilight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Fluttershy. "Here, hold this."

"Um, why?" asked Twilight.

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better," explained Fluttershy. "That's why I'm here, I just lost a duel, so I decided to take a break and feed my little friends."

"Ooh, he's so cute, thank you," said Twilight.

"You're welcome," said Fluttershy.

"Wait, I'm on the opposing team. Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Twilight.

"You looked like you needed it," answered Fluttershy. Just then, Fluttershy began to glow. She sprouted her ears, wings and ponytail.

"Whoa…," said Twilight. Her device then opened and began to draw in Fluttershy's power. Suddenly, out of nowhere, five small portal opened up and a rabbit with antlers hopped out. Spike growled and chased it back into the other world. The two creatures popped in and out Equestria through the small portals, finally Spike jumped back into the human world and got zapped by some of Fluttershy's magic. "Spike!" Twilight quickly closed her device and picked up her dog. "Spike, are you okay?"

"Um, I think so," Spike answered.

Twilight and Spike looked at each and screamed. Twilight then ran off.

"Twilight, wait!" called Spike.

"Bye," said Fluttershy out of breath.

"Twilight come on," shouted Spike. "Wait for me!" Twilight finally stopped. "Why did you ran away?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Twilight. "Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog!"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" asked Spike.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight. "How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?"

Spike licked Twilight nose to silence her. "Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too. All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk."

"Well I'm just glad you're okay," said Twilight.

* * *

"Duel!" said Applebloom and Babs Seed.

 **Applebloom: LP 4000**

 **Babs: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Babs**

"I'll go first," said Babs. "I play KA-2 Des Scissors in defense mode. Next, I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Applebloom**

"I draw," said Applebloom. "I summon Kozmo Farmgirl in attack mode.

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

 **Diamond Tiara: LP 4000**

 **Silver Spoon: LP 4000**

 **Sweetie Belle: LP 4000**

 **Scootaloo: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sweetie**

"My turn, I draw!" said Sweetie. "I summon Aquaactress Tetra in defense mode. Now her effect activates, allowing me to add an Aquarium card to my hand. I'll add Aquarium Stage to my hand. Next I'll activate Aquarium Stage and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Diamond Tiara**

"It's about time," said Diamond Tiara. "I activate Ancient Rules so I can special summon Hyozanryu in attack mode."

 **Turn 3: Scootaloo**

"It's my turn," said Scootaloo. "I'll also play Ancient Rules so I can special summon PSY-Frame Driver in attack mode. Then I'll activate Emergency Teleport to special summon the tuner monster PSY-Framegear Epsilon. Finally, I'll tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon my favorite monster, PSY-Framelord Omega."

 **Turn 4: Silver Spoon**

"My turn," said Silver Spoon. "I summon Malicevorous Spoon in defense mode, then I'll pace one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

"Duel!" Said Snips, Snails, Lyra and Sweetie Drops.

 **Snips: LP 4000**

 **Snails: LP 4000**

 **Sweetie Drops: LP 4000**

 **Lyra Heartstrings: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Lyra**

"My move, I draw," said Lyra. "I summon Spirit of the Harp in defense mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Snails**

"Here goes," said Snails. "I summon Mechanical Snail in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Sweetie Drops**

"I draw," said Sweetie Drops. "I summon Tactical Espionage Expert in defense mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Snips**

"Alright, my turn," said Snips. "I summon Brave Scizzar in defense mode."

* * *

"Duel!" said Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Neon Lights and Jet Set.

 **Vinyl Scratch: LP 4000**

 **Octavia: LP 4000**

 **Neon Lights: LP 4000**

 **Jet Set: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Vinyl Scratch**

"Ladies first, dude," said Vinyl. "I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Jet Stream**

"Now it's my turn," said Jet Set. "I summon T.G. Jet Falcon in defense mode, then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Octavia**

"My turn," said Octavia. "I summon The Cello Man in attack mode. Next, I'll activate his effect, which allows me to special summon a level 4 normal monster from my hand, like Hibikime. Now, I shall tune my two monsters together, to Synchro summon Crimson Blader! I place a card face down and that will be all for now."

 **Turn 4: Neon Lights**

"Alright, my turn," said Neon. "I summon Aurora Paragon in attack mode, now, none of us can special summon. I place two card face down and end my turn."

* * *

"Duel!" yelled Spitfire and Soarin

 **Spitfire: LP 4000**

 **Soarin: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Spitfire**

"I draw!" called Spitfire. "I play Double Summon so I can summon two monsters this turn. I play Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray and Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer in attack mode. Next I activate Star Changer to increase my Stealthray's level by 1. Then I play Tannhauser Gate to combine the levels of both of my monsters so that both of them equal 7. Now I'll overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack in attack mode."

"Oh boy," said Soarin.

"Now I'll activate his effect," said Spitfire. "By detaching an overlay unit, I can special summon two Mecha Phantom Beast tokens. As long as I have a token on the field, my monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Soarin**

"My turn, I draw," said Soarin. "I Summon Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr. Then I'll special summon Blackwing Bora the Spear. I'll tune them together to summon Blackwing Armor Master in attack mode."

* * *

"Duel!" said Fleetfoot and Derpy

 **Fleetfoot: LP 4000**

 **Derpy: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Fleetfoot**

"I'll go first," said Fleetfoot. "I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius. Next I'll his ability to special summon Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius. Then I'll overlay them to Xyz summon the rank 4 Raidraptor - Force Strix. Then I'll activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force to special summon a Xyz monster that's 2 ranks higher, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Derpy**

"Okay, my turn," said Derpy. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode. Then I'll activate Metamorphosis to transform him into Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman. Next, I'll equip him with Bubble Blaster."

* * *

"Yeah!" yelled Bulk Biceps

"Nope," said Big Mac.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

 **Bulk Biceps: LP 4000**

 **Big Mac: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Big Mac**

"I'll go first," said Big Mac. "I summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Bulk**

"Oh yeah?" asked Bulk. "I summon Goblindbergh and I'll use his effect to bring out Top Runner. Next I tune them together to Synchro summon Colossal Fighter in attack mode, Yeah!"

* * *

"Duel!" said Upper Crust and Maud.

 **Upper Crust: LP 4000**

 **Maud: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Upper Crust**

"I'll go first," said Upper Crust. "I summon Royal Knight in defense mode. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Maud**

"My turn," said Maud. "I play Painful Choice now I select five cards from my deck and show them to you, you select one and that card goes to my hand. The others go to the graveyard."

"They're all Rock monsters," said Upper Crust.

"That's right," said Maud. "Now select one."

"I choose….Sand Moth," said Upper Crust.

"Okay," said Maud. "Now I activate Magical Stone Excavation, I discard two rock monsters, and bring back Painful Choice. Now I'll activate it again, I pick five, you select one."

"Okay," said Upper Crust. "I choose…Guardian Statue."

"Alright," said Maud. "Now I remove ten rock monsters in my graveyard to special summon Megarock Dragon in attack mode. This gain 700 ATK points for each rock monster I removed. That's ten, so that makes 7000."

"Oh my," said Upper Crust.

"Next I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush," said Maud.

Upper crust gulped.

* * *

Suddenly, a blue car pulled up in the Canterlot High parking lot, and out stepped Shining Armor. "Hi Cadence."

"Shining Armor?" asked Cadence. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to cheer on Twily," said Shining.

"Oh, well she's doing great," said Cadence. "She's already won eight medals."

"Awesome," said Shining. Shining looked around at all the dueling students.

"All this action reminds me of when you, Twilight and I used to duel," said Cadence.

"Hey, wanna give it go?" asked Shining.

"Seriously?" asked Cadence. "That sounds great. If you think you can actually win."

"Okay," said Shining. "Now it's on."

"Duel!" they called.

 **Cadence: LP 4000**

 **Shining Armor: LP 4000**

"You go first, Shining," insisted Cadence.

 **Turn 1: Shining Armor**

"Okay," said Shining. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. "Then I'll equip him with Magnum Shield. So if his mode changes, he gains 2600 ATK points. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Cadence**

"Okay, my turn," said Cadence. "I activate Shield Crush, to destroy your Gardna."

"Dang it!" said Shining.

"Sorry, honey," said Cadence. "But I know your deck by heart."

"It's okay," said Shining. "Just go ahead and go."

"Alright, you asked for it," said Cadence. "I summon Injection Lily in attack mode."

* * *

"Wow," said Principal Celestia "Watching the kids duel is inspiring."

"Indeed," agreed Vice Principal Luna. "A pity we couldn't compete."

"What do you mean?" asked Celestia. Shining Armor and Cadence aren't in the tournament, and they're dueling. What to give it a go?"

"Hmmm…..Why not?" said Luna. "Let's get our game on."

"Duel!" said the two.

 **Celestia: LP 4000**

 **Luna: LP 4000**

 **Turn 1: Luna**

"I'll go first," said Luna. "I discard one card to special summon The Tricky in attack mode. Next, I'll summon Supay. Then, I will tune them together and Synchro summon Moon Dragon Quilla in attack mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Celestia**

"I draw," said Celestia "Since you have a monster and I don't have any, I can special summon Oracle of the Sun. Next I summon Fire Ant Ascator. Now, I tune them together to Synchro summon Sun Dragon Inti in attack mode. Get ready, Luna."

* * *

"All this dueling brings back memories of my husband," said Cinch as she picked up her own deck. "Ah, the Ancient Gears. Oh Crowler, I wonder where are you now."

* * *

As the clock struck 3, the duels stopped. "Attention!" called Principal Celestia over a megaphone. "All of you who have obtained ten medals, please come up to the podium!" Twelve girls walked up.

"Oh my," said Luna. "This could be a problem."

"Don't worry," said Cadence. "We'll figure something out."

"Congratulations to our twelve duelists, said Celestia. "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer of Canterlot High! And Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Twilight Sparkle of Crystal Prep! Tomorrow you will all face off, in the finals!"


	4. Day 2

Day 2

It was the second and final day of the Friendship Games Duel Tournament. The students from both schools were headed for the bleachers on the soccer field, while the teachers dealt with a small dilemma.

"We don't have enough finalists," said Luna. "If these twelve duelists battle each other, twelve will become six, six will become three, and then we're stuck with a battle royale. Plus, we only have one price card."

"We'll just have to end this tournament a different way." Said Celestia.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Cadence.

"We'll end this tournament, tag team style," said Celestia. "As for the extra price card, I'll just give the other winner one of my cards."

"I must say, that's not a bad idea," said Cinch. "But it wasn't perfect either." Cinch then walked away.

"She's never impressed," said Cadence. "Especially by the _rivals_."

"Let's not worry about that," said Luna. "We have a tournament to finish."

"Agreed." Said Celestia.

"Welcome, students!" said Cadence over a microphone. "Today are the finals and one of these twelve students will win our big prize!"

"We didn't have enough duelists to end this tournament properly," explained Luna. "And we can't afford to waste any more days for this tournament."

"So we have decided to end this tournament a little differently," said Celestia. "More specifically, tag team style!"

"Thankfully, there are six students from each school," said Cadence. "So we will divide the six students from each school into teams of two and we'll have three tag duels in total. Canterlot vs Crystal Prep, the school with the greater amount of wins out of these three tag duels will win."

"Now, let's give up for our twelve finalists!" said Celestia. The students cheered and clapped.

After the cheering died down, Celestia announced the teams. "Team 1: Fluttershy and Applejack will battle Team 2: Sour Sweet and Twilight Sparkle! Team 3: Rarity and Pinkie Pie against Team 4: Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest! Finally, Team 5: Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer against Team 6: Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat!"

"Each duelists will receive 4000 life points," explained Cadence. "In order to win, one team must defeat both players on the opposing team."

"Also," said Celestia. "Please, point your attention to the field!"

Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap were all sitting on duel runners a few feet from their janitor Discord, who was holding a green flag on a racing track.

"We've decided to make the last tag duel a little more exciting," said Celestia. "So when the time comes, our last two teams will race around the school in a turbo match!" The kids cheered.

"Go Twily!" called Shining Armor from the crowd. Twilight's cheeks instantly turned red.

"Now, Teams 1 and 2, begin!" said Luna.

"Duel!" said the four students.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 4000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sour Sweet**

"I'll go first!" said Sour Sweet. "I draw, I summon Amazon Archer in attack mode. Now, I'll activate Temple of the Kings, now I can activate one trap on the same turn I set it face down. I set this card and then activate it, Ultimate Offering. I give up 500 life points to summon two Volcanic Scattershots in defense mode.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 3000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

Then I'll activate my Archer's effect, by tributing my two scattershots, I can inflict 1200 points of damage to…. Fluttershy!"

"Oh no!" said Fluttershy.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 3000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 2800**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"You also receive 500 extra points of damage for each scattershot," said Sour Sweet. "Now, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Volcanic Scattershots. Then I'll tribute the scattershot and the Archer herself to inflict 1200 more points of damage, plus 500 extra points thanks to my scattershot's effect."

"That leaves me with just 100 life points." Said Fluttershy.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 3000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 100**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," said Applejack. "I gotach covered."

"Thanks, AJ," said Fluttershy.

"I end my turn," finished Sour Sweet.

 **Turn 2: Fluttershy**

"I draw," said Fluttershy. "I summon Fairy Archer in defense mode. Next, I activate Soul of the Pure to gain 800 hundred life points.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 3000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 900**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

Next, I activate Enchanted Fitting Room. This lets me pay 800 life points, then pick up 4 cards from the top of my Deck and special summon to my side of the field all Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters among the picked-up cards.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 3000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 100**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

All other cards are returned to my Deck and shuffled. Here goes." Fluttershy looked at her four cards and smiled. "I special summon, Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter, Bunilla, Dark Gray, and Mystical Sheep #2, all in defense mode. Now I activate, Extra Gate. This card allows me to declare a Level between 1 and 12, then my opponent banishes 1 monster of that Level from their Extra Deck. If my opponent does not have a monster of that Level in their Extra Deck, I have to discard 1 card. I call, rank 1 Xyz monster."

"Well guess what?" said Sour Sweet. "I don't have one, so I guess, you lose a card."

"That's what I wanted," said Fluttershy.

"Huh?" asked Sour Sweet.

"I discard Strike of the Monarchs," continued Fluttershy. "During my Main Phase, if this card is in my Graveyard, I can banish this card, then declare 1 Attribute. All face-up monsters I currently control become that Attribute until the end of this turn. I select Light. Now I have five Light monsters, so I'll activate my archer's effect and inflict 400 points of damage for each Light monster on my field. That's a total of 2000."

"Well, that's just fantastic," said Sour Sweet.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 1000**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 100**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Fluttershy.

 **Turn 3: Twilight Sparkle**

"I draw," said Twilight. _"Oh boy, this isn't a very good hand."_ Twilight's hand contained Back-Up Rider, Spellbook of Life, High Priestess of Prophecy, Spellbook of Eternity, Emperor of Prophecy, and Amores of Prophecy. "I summon Amores of Prophecy in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Applejack**

"My turn," said Applejack. "I draw. I'll discard my Quillbolt Hedgehog to special summon my Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode. Since there's a tuner on my field, I can special summon my hedgehog from my graveyard and tune him together with my synchron, in order to synchro summon Junk Archer. Now I'll use his effect and remove your monster from play Twilight."

"Dang!" said Twilight. Sour sweet glared at her.

"Next, I'll activate Burial from a Different Dimension to return that monster I removed, to your graveyard, Twilight," said AJ.

" _Now it won't come back!"_ Twilight realized.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said AJ.

 **Turn 5: Sour Sweet**

"My turn," said Sour Sweet. "I draw."

"Hold it right there!" said Applejack. "I reveal my trap card, Drop Off. This card sends the card you just drew to the graveyard."

"Dang you!" called Sour Sweet. "I don't have any other cards, so I end my turn."

 **Turn 6: Fluttershy**

"I draw," said Fluttershy. "Fairy Archer, attack Sour Sweet directly!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Sour.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 0**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Fluttershy LP: 100**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"I'm sorry, Twilight," said Fluttershy. "But I must attack. Go my animal friends! Attack Twilight!"

"AH!" cried Twilight.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 0**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 1050**

 **Fluttershy LP: 100**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Fluttershy.

 **Turn 7: Twilight Sparkle**

"I guess it's my turn," said Twilight.

"You're really bad at this!" called Sugarcoat.

"Don't listen to em," said Applejack. "Just believe in yourself, and in your deck. Sometimes, one draw is all it takes to change everything. It's true."

"Thanks," said Twilight.

"Yeah, like that's really gonna happen," said Sour Sweet.

"I draw," said Twilight. "Alright! Spellbook of Wisdom! Now, since I have three different Spellbook cards in my hand, I can special summon High Priestess of Prophecy in attack mode. Then I activate my Spellbook of Wisdom, so for this turn, my Priestess will not be affected by trap cards."

" _Oh no!"_ thought Fluttershy. _"Now I can't use my Magical Arm Shield or Dimensional Prison."_

"Then I activate my monster's effect," said Twilight. "If I banish one Spellbook card from my hand or graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field. Sorry, but I remove my Spellbook of Wisdom in my graveyard, to destroy Junk Archer."

"Dang!" said Applejack.

"Now I activate Backup Rider," said Twilight. "This card gives my monster an extra 1500 ATK points until the end of the turn, making her ATK power, 4000. High Priestess of Prophecy, attack Applejack directly!"

"Oof," said AJ.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 0**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 1050**

 **Fluttershy LP: 100**

 **Applejack LP: 0**

"Now, I sacrifice my High Priestess to summon Emperor of Prophecy," said Twilight. "Then, I'll activate my Spellbook of Life. By banishing a Spellcaster in my graveyard, like my Amores of Prophecy and revealing a Spellbook spell card in my hand (Spellbook of Eternity), I can special summon back my High Priestess of Prophecy back to the field. I play my Spellbook of Eternity to bring my Spellbook of Wisdom back to my hand. Now I can activate my Emperor's effect, by banishing my High Priestess and a Spellbook spell card in my graveyard (Spellbook of Eternity), I can take control of your Fairy Archer until the end of the turn."

"Uh-oh," said Fluttershy.

"Now I'll use your Archer's effect," said Twilight. "And inflict 400 points of damage to you, Fluttershy."

"Darn," said Fluttershy.

 **Sour Sweet LP: 0**

 **Twilight Sparkle LP: 1050**

 **Fluttershy LP: 0**

 **Applejack LP: 0**

"Twilight wins!" announced Cadence.

"Way to go, Twilight!" called Shining Armor.

"That's one point for Crystal Prep!" said Cadence. "Now, the next duel between teams 3 and 4 will begin, now!"

"Let's duel!" said Pinkie, Rarity, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 4000**

"Oh well," said Fluttershy. "There'll be other duels."

"Good attitude Fluttershy," said Applejack. "Congratulations, Twilight." Instead of responding, Twilight walked over and hugged Applejack. "See, I was telling ya the truth. One draw can change an entire duel, all ya have to do is believe in yourself." Applejack then sprouted her pony features and began to glow orange. Afterwards, Twilight's device opened and began to drain Applejack's magic. "What… are… you…doing?!" she asked.

"I don't know!" answered Twilight. As Twilight tried to pull her device away, she tripped over her dog Spike and dropped her device, which caused it to open another small dimensional rift. Twilight reached for her machine, but was dragged back by a green tentacle crawling out of the vortex.

"Let's try and end this quickly," Rarity whispered to Pinkie.

"Gotcha," echoed Pinkie.

 **Turn 1: Rarity**

"I'll go first," began Rarity. "I activate Brilliant Fusion which lets me Fusion summon a Gem Knight Fusion monster by sending Gem Knight monsters from my deck to the graveyard, unfortunely I have to reduce that monster's ATK and DEF points to zero. I'll send the Gem-Knights Emerald, Alexandrite, and Amber to the graveyard and form Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond! Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Gem-Knight Garnet and Lapis together to summon Gem Knight Ruby. Now I summon Gem-Knight Lazuli so I can activate my Lady Brilliant Diamond's effect. By sending a Gem-Knight monster to the graveyard, I can special summon a Gem-Knight fusion monster from my extra deck. So, I'll send Gem-Knight Lazuli to the graveyard and special summon Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli in attack mode. Then, I'll activate my Lady Lapis's effect. I can send one Gem-Knight monster from my deck or extra deck to the graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent for each special summoned monster on the field. I have three, so I'll send one Gem-Knight monster from my deck, and inflict 1500 points to you, Sunny Flare."

"Seriously?" asked Sunny Flare.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 2500**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Rarity.

 **Turn 2: Sunny Flare**

"It's my turn," said Sunny Flare. "I summon Rapid Fire Magician in attack mode. Now I play Meteor of Destruction. This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to one of my opponents, and I choose….Rarity. Plus, thanks to my mage's effect, my opponent loses 400 extra life points because I played a normal spell card."

"How rude," said Rarity.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 2600**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 2500**

"Now for that Lady Lapis," said Sunny. "I hate that Lapis gem, so I'll destroy it with Fissure. This card destroys your weakest monster, it's a normal spell so you lose 400 points."

"Why thank you," said Rarity.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 2200**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 2500**

"Huh?" asked Sunny.

"Now I activate my trap card," said Rarity. "Brilliant Spark, this can be activated when you destroy one of my Gem Knights. Now you lose life points equal to my destroyed monster's ATK power."

"Damn it!" yelled Sunny.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 2200**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 100**

"Let's watch the language!" said Cadence over the mic.

"I'll get you for that," said Sunny. "I activate Ookazi which inflicts 800 points of damage! Plus, my mage's effect, that's 1200!"

"Oh my," said Rarity.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 1000**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 100**

"Then I'll play Hinotama which inflicts 500," said Sunny. "And with my mage, 900."

"Oh no." said Rarity.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 100**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 100**

"Finally," said Sunny. "I finish you off with Tremendous Fire!"

"But that will take away your last few points too," reminded Rarity.

"If I'm going down," said Sunny. "You're going me."

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 0**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 4000**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 0**

"Pinkie, it's all up to you," said Rarity.

 **Turn 3: Pinkie Pie**

"Got it. My turn," said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Mewfeuille in defense mode. Then I'll activate his effect, I can special summon another Madolche from my hand, I choose Madolche Baaple, also in defense mode. Now I'll play, Madolche Ticket. When a Madolche monster is returned to hand or deck, I can add a Madolche monster to my hand. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Lemon Zest**

"Alright, my turn," said Lemon Zest. "I play Pot of Greed. So I draw two new cards. Now I'll set Symphonic Warrior Miccs and Symphonic Warrior Guitaars in my Pendulum zones. Now I can special summon any number of monsters whose levels are one to seven. So I'll Pendulum summon Symphonic Warrior Drumss, Symphonic Warrior Sizerrs, another Symphonic Warrior Guitaars and Maryokutai."

"Wow," said Pinkie.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Lemon Zest. "I discard Noisy Gnat to increase my Guitar's level by one, then I'll activate my Drummer's effect and change its attribute to a Dark monster. Now I will tune my Drumss, Sizerrs, and Guitaars together and synchro summon, Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!"

"I discard Effect Veiler from my hand!" cried Pinkie. "Now all your dragon's effects are negated until the end of the turn. Then I'll activate Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense, Whoo-hoo!"

"Uh, dude, we both lost," said Lemon Zest.

"What?" asked Pinkie.

"When you played Ring of Defense, I tributed Maryokutai to negate it," explained Lemon.

"Oh, okay," said Pinkie.

 **Pinkie Pie LP: 0**

 **Rarity LP: 0**

 **Lemon Zest LP: 0**

 **Sunny Flare LP: 0**

"Wow!" said Cadence over the mic. "It seems we have a draw, so whoever wins the final tag duel will determine how this tournament will end!"

"Teams 5 and 6," said Luna. "Ready, set, duel!" Discord waved the flag and the four duelists took off.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 4000 SC: 1**

Meanwhile, Twilight was still trying to get free from the strange plant creature that was slowly coming out of the portal. Spike even began biting one of the tentacles, but to no avail.

 **Turn 1: Rainbow Dash**

"I'll go first," said Rainbow. "I draw! I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode. I place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Indigo Zap**

"Coming through!" called Indigo Zap. "I play the Speed Spell Over-boost. This gives me six extra Speed Counters until the end phase, after that, my counters go down to one.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 7**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 4000 SC: 1**

Next, I play the Speed Spell Advanced Ritual Art. By removing four Speed Counters, I can send normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard and summon a Ritual monster.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 4000 SC: 1**

I send Summoned Skull to the graveyard and summon Dokurorider. Now I'll summon Diskblade Rider in attack mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 4000 SC: 1**

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"I draw," said Sunset.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 2**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 2**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 2**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 4000 SC: 2**

"I discard my Level Eater to the graveyard in order to special summon The Tricky in attack mode. Then I'll reduce my Tricky's level by one to special summon Level Eater from my graveyard, now I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon The Supremacy Sun in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Turn 4: Sugar Coat**

"I draw!" said Sugarcoat. "I summon Gale Dogra in attack mode. Now I activate his effect, by paying 3000 life points, I can send a monster in my extra deck to the graveyard.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 1000 SC: 3**

I'll send Armityle the Chaos Phantom. Now I play the Speed Spell Double Summon! Now I can play another monster, so I'll summon Phantom of Chaos. Next, I activate my Phantom's effect, I can remove my Armityle from play and copy his effect until the end phase. Now my Phantom gains 10,000 ATK points."

"What?!" asked Rainbow and Indigo.

"Wait, you do know it can't attack yet, right?" asked Sunset.

"I don't need to attack," said Sugarcoat. "I play the Speed Spell Sonic Buster! By removing two speed counters, I can inflict damage to one of you equal to half of my Phantom's ATK which is 5,000. I think I'll chose…Sunset."

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 1000 SC: 1**

"Oh no you don't," said Sunset. "I activate Barrel Behind the Door, which redirects all that damage right back at you."

"I don't think so," countered Sugarcoat. "I discard Hanewata to block all the damage."

"Not this time." Interrupted Rainbow.

"What?" asked Sugarcoat.

"I activate my counter-trap, Divine Wrath," said Rainbow. "By discarding my Emerald Turtle, I can negate your monster's effect."

"Shoot!" shouted Sugarcoat.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 3**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Turn 5: Rainbow Dash**

"Back to me," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 4**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 4**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 4**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

"I draw, now activate my trap Needlebug Nest to send my top five cards to the graveyard. (Crystal Beasts Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat, Cobalt Eagle, Sapphire Pegasus, and Ruby Carbuncle.) Now I'll attack Diskblade Rider with Topaz Tiger, plus his effect activates his ATK power by 400." (Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: 1600 – 2000)

"Like that's gonna happen," said Indigo. "I activate Mirror Force to destroy your Tiger and that Supremacy Sun!"

"Dang!" cried Sunset.

"Time for revenge," said Rainbow. "I activate Crystal Raigeki and I'll send my Tiger from my Spell zone to the graveyard to destroy you Disk Rider."

"Darn!" said Indigo.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Rainbow.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 5**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000 SC: 5**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 5**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Turn 6: Indigo Zap**

"My turn," said Indigo. "I activate the Speed Spell Speed Storm, which inflicts 1000 points of damage to one of one, and I choose… Sunset."

"Ah!" cried Sunset.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 5**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 3000 SC: 5**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 5**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

"I switch my Rider to defense mode and end my turn," said Indigo.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 6**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 3000 SC: 6**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 6**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Turn 7: Sunset Shimmer**

"Then it's my turn," said Sunset. "I activate my Supremacy Sun's effect, by discarding a card (Marshmallon) during my standby phase, I can bring it back to the field. Now I will remove my Level Eater and the Marshmallon I discarded in order to special summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy on the Beginning."

"Say what?!" asked Indigo and Rainbow.

"Now I summon The Calculator," continued Sunset. "This monster's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of all face up monsters I control x 300. The Calculator: ? – 6000."

"Holy cow!" said Indigo.

"Way to go, Sunset!" said Rainbow.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack!" ordered Sunset.

"That's what I was waiting for," said Indigo. "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

"No!" yelled Sunset.

"Looks like you lose!" shouted Indigo.

"Darn it!" cried Sunset.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 6**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 6**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

"I activate my trap!" called Rainbow. "Rainbow Gravity, if I have all seven Crystal Beasts on the field or in my graveyard, which I do, I special summon Rainbow Dragon straight from my deck!"

"Oh boy," said Indigo. "I end my turn."

Just then, more dimensional rifts opened up and more of the mutant plants came out. One of them went straight for Sugarcoat. It grabbed her bike in its mouth and crunched it to pieces, Sugarcoat rolled off its giant root and ran off the track. One of the plant's vines knocked Sunset off her bike, once Rainbow saw what happened, she turned around and raced back towards her friend. One of the plant heads went straight for Sunset, as it opened its jaws, Rainbow grabbed Sunset by the arm and got her out of the monster's reach.

"Dash, you saved me!" said Sunset.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food," said Rainbow. She then started to glow bright blue. Rainbow took off her helmet and sprouted her pony features.

Cinch then looked at Celestia, but Celestia was too shocked by the vine creatures to notice.

"We can still win this," said Rainbow. "You continue my duel and I'll handle these plants."

"Be careful," said Sunset.

"No prob," said Rainbow. She then flew up around the plant's heads trying to distract them from the duel.

"Darn," said Indigo. "I thought I was gonna win by default or something."

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 7**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 4000 SC: 7**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Turn 8: Sunset Shimmer**

"We don't go down so easily," said Sunset. "Now let's finish this, my turn!"

One of the plants changed it focus over towards the two girls and went straight for them. It was just about chomp both of them, then Rainbow slammed in into the ground.

"Bring it," said Indigo. "So you have a big dragon made of diamonds, big deal."

"I beg to differ," said Sunset. "I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect, by removing all of Rainbow's Crystal Beasts from her graveyard, I can return all cards on the field back to the owner's decks!"

"What?" asked Indigo. "So what, now you've got nothing."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sunset. "I remove Dash's Rainbow Dragon from her deck in order to special summon her Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Indigo.

"Afraid not," said Sunset. "Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack! Spectral Surge!"

"NO!" cried Indigo.

 **Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 SC: 7**

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Indigo Zap LP: 0 SC: 0**

 **Sugar Coat LP: 0 SC: 0**

"Canterlot wins!" said Cadence. The Canterlot team cheered. "Attention students, please proceed to the gym."

Finally Twilight was able to close her pendant which closed the dimensional portals and forced the plants back into Equestria.

Sunset road over to her friends.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Applejack.

"Better than alright!" said Rainbow as she landed. "We won!"

"Yeah, we won," said Sunset. "But somebody could've been seriously hurt. This darn magic is going haywire!"

"Um, excuse me," said Twilight. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or... how it works."

"That's okay," said Rainbow. "Neither do we." Suddenly, Twilight's device opened.

Oh, no! No no no! Not again!" cried Twilight. The device and drained all of Rainbow's magic out. "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" asked Sunset. Then another portal opened and revealed the night time sky of Equestria.

Cinch was walking by and caught sight of the action, she hid herself and continued observing.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear!" continued Twilight. "I don't know how that works either."

"Is there anything you _do_ know?!" asked Sunset. "Like how to get our magic back?! Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?!"

"Equestria?" asked Twilight.

"You're supposed to be so smart," said Sunset. "But did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand, and can't control?!" Sunset then closed the machine, which closed the portal.

"But I wanna understand!" Twilight pleaded.

"But you don't!" said Sunset. "And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!"

"I'm sorry," Twilight sobbed. "I didn't mean to." She then ran away crying.

"Twilight wait!" called Spike.

"Wait, _now_ can Spike talk?" asked Rainbow.

Celestia, Luna and Cadence approached Cinch.

"You can't possibly call that a fair duel," said Cinch.

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened," said Celestia. "You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage."

"Can't I?" asked Cinch. "Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!"

"Trained?" asked Luna. "In case you haven't noticed those plants attacked our students as well. We had nothing to do with this."

"How much of a simpleton do you think I am?" asked Cinch.

"I see," said Celestia. She could see that Cinch would never listen. "Let's just end the games, and declare a tie."

"I think not," said Cinch. "I see what you're trying to do. Trying to force us into accepting you as our equals. This tournament shall continue, and _we_ will prevail, as always!" Cinch then walked off and the girls took her place.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening," said Sunset.

"It's not your fault, Sunset," Celestia confirmed.

"Isn't it?" asked Sunset. "Magic is only in this world, because of me. And the truth is, I have no idea how to control it. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating."

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks," said Celestia.

"But it does," said Sunset. "We all want to beat Crystal Prep, fair and square. Now, because of everything that's happened, we'll never truly get the chance."

"It doesn't matter," said Luna. "The night is always darkest before the dawn. We'll figure out something."

"Right now we have to decide how we're going to end this tournament," said Cadence.

"There's only one way," said Luna.

"You mean, a sudden death match?" asked Celestia.

"Indeed," said Luna.


	5. The Final Draw

The Final Draw

The day was almost over and there was still no winner from either school. So Vice Principal Luna suggested a sudden death match.

"Attention, students!" called Cadence over the mic. "Since the score's tied, we will have one last duel! Each school will choose one duelist to represent them and the two will face off in a final showdown! So choose your students and prepare your decks now. The duel happens in 20 minutes!"

"Well, which one of us should duel?" asked Sunset.

"Good question," said Rarity. "You and Rainbow are the best duelists in school, so it's hard to choose between you two."

"Why don't we decide with a duel?" asked Pinkie.

"We don't have time," said Rainbow. "We'll decide with rock-paper-scissors, best two out of three."

"Cool," said Sunset. The girls played and Sunset was victorious.

"Alright," said Rainbow in a depressed tone. "You can duel. But at least put my Rainbow Dragon in your deck, I'll know it'll come in handy. Just like last time."

Sunset recalled the duel against Bakura where Sunset used all of her friend's cards to beat him and get them out of the Shadow Realm. "Thanks, Rainbow." Said Sunset.

"Here, take my Golden Apples trap," said Applejack. "This'll really help ya."

"Yeah," said Pinkie "Here, take my Wonder Balloons, this card works like Burden of the Mighty, but better."

"I admit your deck could use a little more… _dazzle_ ," added Rarity. "So here, take one of my Strongest Gem Knights, Gem Knight Garnet. He's strong and doesn't need a sacrifice."

"You can have this card… if you want," said Fluttershy. "Naturia Butterfly, its effect protects you, that's why I love it."

"Thanks girls," said Sunset. "Yeah, I have a feeling all these cards will definitely help." Sunset shuffled them into her deck. She then looked over at the Crystal Prep students and saw Twilight being pressured by her classmates. Sunset then reflected on the recent events of the day and began to feel the pangs of regret. "I feel awful about what I said to Twilight earlier."

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did," said Fluttershy. "She's actually really nice."

Sunset then facepalmed herself.

"Let's just get through this last duel and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters," said Applejack. "Then you can go over and apologize."

Meanwhile, all of Crystal Prep was deciding how to battle Canterlot's _advantage_.

"Listen Twilight, I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair," said Cinch. "But Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not a possibility."

"What if they grow wings again?" asked Sugarcoat.

"A very good question," answered Cinch. "Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire." Cinch looked over at Twilight. "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"

"But I don't even understand how it works," Twilight confessed.

"But you'd like to," said Cinch. "And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton."

"Okay," said Twilight in a defeated manner. Twilight finished preparing her deck and walked over to the designated dueling spot. She began opening her device when Celestia spoke up.

"Twilight no!" called Spike as he rushed over to her.

"Now, start the duel!" said Celestia.

Twilight's device had already opened up completely and released all the stolen magic in a giant orb. It began to drag her in and she couldn't pull away. "Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said cried.

"Twilight!" called Shining Armor. He immediately ran toward his sister and jumped up. But it was too late, the energy completely engulfed her, it then turned black and exploded. Twilight's uniform was replaced by evil sorceress-like clothes, her hair then stood up in a flame-like style. She then sprouted large dark wings and a sharp horn on her forehead. When the flash faded, all the students saw was a floating, corrupted, evil counterpart of the student they once knew. Twilight began to laugh maniacally and looked at Sunset.

"You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!" Twilight then fired a blue beam at the CHS horse statue, causing it to explode. The explosion opened up a portal to another world.

"Equestria!" said Sunset.

A crack appeared in the ground as the border line between the human world and Equestria began to break. Twilight started firing magical blasts all over the place, opening many portals to the alternate world.

Cinch crept slowly backwards.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" demanded Sunny Flare.

"Anywhere to avoid that... monster!" replied Cinch. "And I suggest you do the same!"

"Twilight," called Sunset. "You can't do this!"

"Why not?!" asked Twilight. "There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" Twilight then fired another blast at the Canterlot building which opened another portal.

"But you're destroying _this_ world to get it!" cried Sunset.

"So what?!" said Twilight. "What do I care? Besides, there's more magic there, and I want it _all_!" Twilight shot another blast at the ground, causing it to shatter like glass. Below was Equestria and the crack lines continued to spread.

Some of the students from both schools began to fall through the void. In response, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow all rushed over to help. Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Sour Sweet all looked at each other and finally realized the need to help their fellow students and new friends.

Rarity was struggling to hold on to the eroding ground with two other students.

"Hang on!" called Rainbow.

"Obviously!" called Rarity. She was just about to lose her grip until Lemon and Indigo came over.

"We've got you!" called Indigo.

After all the students were back on solid ground, the teachers began to check them over. Then Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack began to glow their signature colors, indicating their magic had returned.

Sunset saw all her friends glowing and finally realized the secret to their magical powers.

Sunset then looked at Twilight. "This isn't the way!" said Sunset. "I know you feel powerful, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake! I put on a crown and just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!

"Oh, you're wrong," said Twilight. "Unlike you, I'm going to GETeverything I want!"

"No, you won't!" said Sunset "Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone!"

"Big deal," said Twilight. "I was always alone, what's the difference?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," said Sunset. "But I can't let you do this. Remember that final duel we were supposed to have?" Sunset raised her duel disk. "Come on, one last round!"

Twilight laughed hysterically. "You really think you can beat me?!"

Sunset didn't flinch.

"Alright then," said Twilight "I guess I'll humor you." Twilight lifted her left arm and a flame-like duel disk appeared. "These cards are useless." Twilight threw her Prophecy deck into the wind.

Twilight's action shocked Sunset and the rest of the students.

"Time for some new cards," said Twilight. A new deck materialized in her duel disk, then the disk shuffled it. "Let's get this over with!"

"You got it." Said Sunset

"Wait," said a voice. Sunset looked over her shoulder and found Shining Armor with a card. "Here take this, it'll help."

Sunset looked at the card and her jaw dropped.

"It's the prize card," whispered Shining. "I got it from Principal Celestia."

"Thanks." Sunset whispered back. Sunset put the card in deck and her disk shuffled it. "Let's do this."

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000**

 **Midnight Sparkle LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Midnight Sparkle**

"I'll go first," said Twilight. "First I'll play the spell card Ancient Rules which lets me special summon a level five or higher normal monster. I choose, the one, the only, Dark Magician!"

Sunset and the other students couldn't believe what they were seeing, a red Dark Magician with white hair.

"Now I'll sacrifice him," continued Twilight. "In order to special summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

"Oh no," said Sunset.

"I activate Magical Blast," said Twilight. "This card inflicts 200 points of damage to you for every Spellcaster on my field. Plus every a normal spell card is activated, you lose 1000 life points!"

"Ah!" cried Sunset.

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 2800**

 **Midnight Sparkle LP: 4000**

"Now I think I'll activate another one," said Twilight. "So that's another 1200 points of damage."

"Dang," said Sunset.

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 1600**

 **Midnight Sparkle LP: 4000**

"Finally, I'll play Hinotama!" said Twilight.

"What?!" asked Sunset.

 **Sunset Shimmer LP: 100**

 **Midnight Sparkle LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," said Twilight. "On my next turn, one of my Magical Blasts will come back to my hand, so you only have this one turn to defeat me. But don't forget if you play a normal spell card, you'll _destroy_ yourself!"

 **Turn 2: Sunset Shimmer**

"Oh boy," said Sunset. Her hand contained Monster Reborn, Foolish Burial, Morphing Jar, Book of Taiyou, and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. "Hey goes nothing, I draw!" Sunset was afraid to look at her drawn card, but eventually her eyes slowly opened. "Yes! Okay Twilight, I activate Offerings to the doomed!"

"No!" yelled Twilight as her warlock was destroyed.

"Now the stage is set," said Sunset. Suddenly, a bright shone from her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her Millennium item. "The Millennium Necklace." Then Sunset was given a vision of the future. With new confidence, Sunset continued her turn. "I activate Foolish Burial which lets me send a monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then I'll place one card face down and a monster in defense mode. Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring the monster I sent to my graveyard, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Twilight in disbelief.

The heavens twisted and thunder roared as the mighty Egyptian God descended to earth.

"Very impressive," said Twilight. "But with 2000 ATK points, it's of no threat to me. So go ahead, proceed with your God card so I can end this."

"Very well," said Sunset. "I activate the Book of Taiyou to flip my face down monster face up, Morphing Jar!"

"What?!" asked Twilight

"You still don't get it, do you Twilight?" asked Sunset. She was about to pick up her cards when her friend's magic seemed to be drawn into Sunset's deck. "True magic comes from honesty!" Sunset drew The Golden Apples. "Loyalty!" She drew Rainbow Dragon. "Laughter!" She drew Wonder Balloons. "Generosity!" She drew Gem Knight Garnet. "Kindness!" She drew Naturia Butterfly. "I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all." Slifer began to glow with all the colors of the girls as his power increased. Some of the magic began to flow around Sunset, and her clothes were replaced by a beautiful, flowing white dress, she then sprouted glowing gold wings and a white horn on her head. "The Magic of Friendship!" Sunset used her new powers to close all the portals Twilight had made.

"No!" said Twilight. "You will not stop me!" She flew straight at Sunset but Slifer's tail blocked her way.

"Slifer, attack!" ordered Sunset.

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed Twilight.

Slifer's image faded and was replaced by Sunset. She slowly hovered toward the confused dark being. "Take my hand, Twilight," said Sunset. "Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me." The darkness in Twilight's heart finally lifted and she took Sunset's palm. Sunset's magic then extinguished the evil in her and transformed both of them back to their normal selves.

"I am so sorry," said Twilight. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know," said Sunset. "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you."

Spike then picked up Twilight's glasses and jumped in her arms. Shining Armor then rushed over and hugged his sister.

Cinch then came out of hiding and marched angrily toward Celestia. "Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games Tournament! Clearly, it's obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!"

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all," replied Celestia with a sly grin.

"Hey!" said Sugarcoat. "They weren't the ones who manipulated Twilight into releasing all that magic and turned her into a monster, you are! Just because you couldn't handle defeat."

"That's ridiculous!" said Cinch. "And watch your tone, young lady."

"Nope, that's pretty much what happened," said Spike.

Cinch then sneezed.

"Actually, we're all to blame," said Sour Sweet. "But mostly it was her."

"Obviously my students have been infected with your m-magic," Cinch sneezed again. "And I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!"

"Good," said Celestia. "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing about the magical flying students."

"And the portals to different dimensions," added Luna.

"And don't forget the talking dog," finished Cadence.

"Because that would _never_ ruin your reputation," said Spike.

"Or make them think you're… crazy," said Shining Armor.

Cinch was about to erupt with anger, but instead, she pulled on her jacket and walked away sneezing.

"Here," said Rarity. "The girls and I picked up your cards."

"Thank you," said Twilight.

"Excuse me," said Luna. "The TV crew will be here in ten minutes. We better pick a winner."

"Here Twilight," said Sunset. "You can have Slifer."

"Oh no," said Twilight. "You've the one who's earned it, especially after everything I've done. As the representative duelist of Crystal Prep, I hereby forfeit the tournament. You win."

The CHS students cheered.

(Later)

As Sunset was getting interviewed, Twilight asked Cadence if she could Transfer to CHS.

"Are you sure, Twilight?" asked Cadence.

"Yes, I may know about a lot of things," said Twilight. "But friendship isn't really one of them."

"Well, you'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep," said Cadence. "But I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away."

Finally, Sunset's interview was over and she walked over to her friends. "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

Celestia appeared behind the girls with Twilight. "It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High. I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home?"

"You sure can," said Sunset.

* * *

Two days later, the girls were enjoying lunch in front of the Wondercolt statue when suddenly, Princess Twilight came through the portal.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" said Twilight. "I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!" When Twilight saw her human counterpart, her jaw dropped.

The End


End file.
